Untouchable
by CidySmiley
Summary: She was so beautiful, a goddess. But she didnt see it - but he did. She was his, no matter what he had to do, she would be his. Possessive Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

XXX

_Love is gentle, _

_Caring,_

_Kind,_

_Understanding,_

_Never ending,_

_Forever.  
><em>

XXX

I do not own Inuyasha and or any lyrics on here

XXX

Act One: The Reflection

Life as she knew it, was not life at all.

She didn't know what started the depression, or how it grew, but she figured it had begun somewhere in the big house she shared with her mother. There were lots of secrets hidden behind those walls, underneath the underneath it smelled of vodka and scotch, angry words and misspoken lines.

She figured she shouldn't think like she did, that she should keep her head up and try to be her best, but that's what she was doing. Straight A's in all her classes, she was a steady worker and got the things she needed on her own. She had a car but preferred to walk, saved gas, saved the planet, as they said on an Ad on television.

Her feet plitter plattered in the rain, a puddle marring her path to her destination that was her school.

She pulled the white jacked down more, covering her wrists.

She couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself, for the marks she had placed on her wrists, for the things she had done to herself. She walked past a silver pole on the way in and stopped to stare for a moment, her different colored eyes and pale face. She yanked the cloth down further, and went into the building.

She could say that it all started with her reflection VS the one in the mirror, or she could have said that it started in kindergarten.

Everyone knows little kids don't lie, So when she was first told she looked like Frankenstein, she believed him, but not for long. It was only until everyone started to call her that was when it started to kick in that, maybe, just maybe, they were right.

She would stand in the mirror, why did every girl at school look like the girls in the magazines but her? Why did everyone in school look normal, and fine.

Why did every girl get boyfriends, why did every girl stand out and shine in her own way?

Why didn't she.

The mirror was no liar, it was no trick mirror in the circus, but one in her bedroom, a full length mirror, where she stood, a little chubby at the age of 13 and short. She looked at the woman on the magazine cover, tan tall and skinny. That was who she wanted to be.

And she tried, she did. But nothing worked.

She just wasn't meant to be tan tall and skinny.

This got to her, badly.

Why couldn't she be beautiful like the other girls?

Why did she have to be born with a defect? The damn different color eyes, one teal and one purple, one from neither of her parents but from her grandmother, who had passed away many years ago.

Maybe that was what started the cutting, or maybe it was the death of her beloved dog, maybe it was pressure.

She didn't want to die. She just needed release, sometimes drinking and smoking didn't cut it. But cutting did it.

She just wanted to be beautiful, to be pretty. But as she grew older it was obvious that wasn't happening, no matter how skinny she got, not matter how many color contacts she wore she wasn't going to change, so why try?

She couldn't understand why she couldn't just ignore the comments, let them blow off her. They seemed to stick like glue.

She couldn't shake the comments and the teasing, it just didn't leave her.

She knew she was pretty, she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't beautiful either.

And that was all she wanted.

At the moment.

She wanted her brother to see that she wasn't his scratching post, she wanted the girls at school to see that she wasn't a doormat and she wanted a boyfriend, a good one, one who understood her. She knew that was pretty much just asking for it, getting a good boyfriend these days was harder than getting a job.

But that was just in her dreams, she really knew she had no where to go and had nothing to do, so she focused on grades so she could get the hell out of this place when she graduated and became a doctor, or someone important.

She entered the school and pulled the hood to her sweat shirt up.

She made it to her locker in record time, spinning the combination on the lock as her one friend, Julia, bound up to her. Her hair bouncing and her smile bright. Her hair was a strange mix between blond and blue and her face was marred with many piercings and pimples, she was a bit chubby but she was Kagome's best friend. Her only friend,

Actually.

"Are you going to Kinna Kigeng's party this weekend? I heard it was going to be awesome, they're going to be skittling, you should totally do it with me!" She begged.

Kagome shrugged her answer, Julia knew she would. Kagome was self destruction in nutshell, and usually tried everything with her: To cocaine, to heroine to good old Mary Jane, they tried just about everything. Julia knew she took advantage of the depressed girl but she needed to have some fun, and live a little.

Even if that meant living a bit less Time Wise But who cared about that?

Kagome certainly didn't.

If you looked up self destruction In the dictionary you would find her picture, Julia did worry sometimes when her friend took it too far, like doing five lines of cocaine in one night or walking on the free way at three a.m. in a black sweat shirt and jeans. But she left it alone, let others deal with their demons.

Besides, if Kagome wanted to die who was she to stop her?

Honestly, Julia didn't see what everyone else did, or what Kagome did. Kagome was beautiful and talented in a way that she could never be. Kagome had a beautiful singing voice and the prettiest different colored eyes, not to mention she could play the cello and pipe organ! She had a thin pretty face and long black hair that was soft and color free. Her eyes lashes practically touched her eye brows and when she smiled (which was seldom) she had perfect white teeth and gorgeous smile.

To each her own, she guessed.

Kagome spun on a heel and started down the hallways her white jacket not standing out, her black shorts, did though, it was freezing rain outside but she had forgotten to do laundry so she merely threw on her summer shorts and walked out the door to school, her scarred legs not even drawing attention.

Stars and moons scratched into her legs, little cuts and scrapes. From falling out a tree trying to get a cat for Julia.

She did a lot for her friend, tried anything and everything to make sure that her friend wasn't alone when she was high and running around empty car lots.

Kagome pulled her back pack right back up her shoulder, she headed back for the door, still twenty minuets before school started she walked up and leaned up against the same pole she had caught her reflection in.

She watched as two cars pulled up, one red and one black and people piled out, she knew this croud well, the head bitch Kikyo had been one of the first to call her Frankenstein in Kindergarden. She would never forget the girl.

Kagome pulled a cig out of her pocket lighting up the thing and blowing out a fog of smoke as music jammed away in her headphones,

Her playlist today?

Escape the Fate

Alesana

Underoath

Senses fail

Suicide silence

Christina Aguilera

Eminem

She took in another long drag as the crowd drew near.

The group consisted of a group of girls in almost identical outfits, jean skirts in different shades of blue and V-neck shirts tucked into the denim and heels that looked identical but where in different shades of pink.

Their make up consisted of eye liner, pinks and browns in the eye shadow, fake eye lashes, powder, lip stick, lip shine, penciled eye brows and brunette hair that was cut at their shoulders in a very short chop.

Kagome didn't see the beauty in them either, they may have looked pretty on the outside but on the inside they had the faces of trolls and gargoyles, they were mean people, and to her, it showed.

The smoke calmed her nerves, she was addicted at this point she jonesed for cigs on days like these, she crossed her scared legs at the end of her black and silver converse and stared up at the cloudy gray morning sky with disappointment, wishing she decided to drive.

But that was a hassle.

She pulled up her white jacket sleeve to check the time, looking at the end of the word she had scratched in there just the night before.

XXX

Inuyasha arrived at school cranky, tired and hungry, not to mention he had to pick up Kikyo that morning because she was late and said if he did he would get himself a surprise later so he did it.

She was good with her mouth, but you probably knew that everyone did. She was open for busisness, if you knew what he meant.

Of course you did.

So with his group in tow he sped to school, now with only twenty minuets left to get to class on time he sped there and pulled into a parking spot with record time wondering if Kikyo and him had enough time for his surprise.

He couldn't exactly say that he was dating Kikyo, he didn't like her that way but like he had said, she was good with her mouth and her throat muscles were well exercised, not to mention she boosted his popularity, Him star of the football team and her on the cheer squad, it was every highschoolers dream.

He pushed his wallet back in his pocket along with his iTouch and keys, with him went his iPhone and swagger.

They started up the way to the building with Kikyo walking behind him, her heels clicking on the ground annoyingly because she was laughing like one of those talking Barbie dolls mixed with her friends laughing and their smell of strong perfume made his senses go insane.

But something perked in his nose.

The smell of a goddess had his demon perking up in it's spot in the back of his mind and the hair on the back of his neck stand up, along with other things.

It was the smell of midnight romance and red bed sheets, luxary and darkeness, complete sexiness to him. He wanted to drown in it and lay in it day in and day out. It was the scent of someone perfect and beautiful, mixed with cigarette smoke.

His eyes were darting around trying to find the target of his fascination and when he did he recoiled and almost stilled in his spot.

There was a girl leaning up against a metal pole leaning back with her ankles crossed at ragged converse and a cigarette between her teeth, another girl with blue hair and a face littered with a mix of pimples and piercings stood beside her, begging her for a drag but with the dull look the ebony haired goddess sent the blue haired girl it seemed the answer was _denied. _

She was close to finishing the cigarette when he started to let his eyes wander his body as his demon slammed against his control and snarled at the sight of her legs.

Scared, but not from a car accident or a shaving accident but from purpose. Stars and moons, words and scratches littered the long, pale surface. He wanted to kiss all the scars and make her promise not to do it again.

Actually, he could settle with just running over to her, pulling her to him, kissing her and marking her.

He immediately knew what this was, and it scared him.

A mating.

He had heard from his parents that since he hadn't mated when he was young that one day fate was going to kick him in the balls and with a mating and he would have to struggle to be with the girl.

But fate really fucked him this time. Fate just fucked him in the ass with no hair pulling or slapping to warn him.

God, she was beautiful.

The face an angel and the body of a goddess. He perked his ears to hear her speak.

"C'mon Kagstiers! You owe me!" The blue haired bug was whining, her eyes landing on the cigarette and not straying. The girl shot her a dull look out of one teal eye, her other eye was consealed by a thick flock of ebony hair.

"Technically, you owe me I was the one who almost got hit by a truck trying to save your trippy ass." She said, her voice was light but with a bit of gravel.

Inuyasha had to fight a growl and the urge to go over and pull the blue haired girl away from his mate and bury her some where were she could never put his mate in danger again.

He watched as Kikyo began to walk past her, hips twisting and gum smacking she shot his mate one nasty look, Inuyasha began to pass her as he heard the music coming out of her ear bud

"_This looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me cause' we need a little contriversy, cause' it feels so empty without me, I said _

He smirked at her, waiting for a reaction, she just shook her box of cigs pulled out another and lit up, passing one to her friend who squealed at her and shared her flame they both leaned back and took deep drags.

He was concerned about her already, with the way she was taking pulls of that cigarette and the homemade scars on her legs he knew he was in for it.

{_End of act one} _

_So how did you like it? _

_Update Schedule: _

_10+ reviews continued quickly One or Three days)_

_5 reviews continued _

So I really shouldn't be starting another story right now but I couldn't help myself. I promise I will update at least once a week and if I can't I will let you know :D For first time readers, please check out my profile for my other stories. And for my continued fans, WELCOME TO A NEW WORLD!

I do not own Inuyasha


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

I do not own Inuyasha

Act Two: Chimney Smoke

* * *

><p>The most awkward thing about asking someone out is when they looked at you, take a drag from their cigarette and pretend you didn't exist.<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had been plotting.<p>

He had been thinking all day about how to go up an approach her. He knew the usual wouldn't work, you could tell she was a complex girl but he very well couldn't go up there and put the moves on her, she might put her cigarette out on his forehead.

So he had been listening for any information he could find out about her. So far, nothing had really come to his attention. He actually hadn't heard much about her at all, nothing – absoulutely nothing.

So he was going to crawl up the last resort.

Her name was Elijah and she was most informed girl in the building, he had gone to her many times, her policy was bring her a soda and a chocolate bar and she would spill all the information she knew, which was just about anyone.

Plus, she was really good at keeping things hush.

So at lunch time, when he knew where she would be he headed over to the vending machine, punching in the buttons for two large snickers and a mountain dew, he also went out of his way to go ahead and grab her some gum as well.

With payment in hand he started on to the library, where he knew she would be.

He passed many of his associated on the way there, their eyes looking amused at the food – probably assuming he was just really hungry or had a sweet tooth, or was trying to sweet talk some woman – which was something he hardly had to do.

When you were blessed with looks like his, you didn't really do much begging.

He pushed into the oak doors, the library was for the most part silent besides some giggling the clicking of computers going.

He headed to the back, passing encyclopedia's and non-fiction books, the head librarian who looked up and gave him a small comforting smile. She was a nice woman, much to nice for the job of dealing with stupid teenagers all day but you could tell she was in it for something, and it wasn't the money.

Back in the way back of the library where there was no windows and there was a girl, a thick gold braid dangling from her shoulder, she was hunched over a file, a cereal bar was at her side but she was shooting the thing disgusted looks out of the corner of her eye.

When she noticed him standing there she smiled at him, greeting him with a polite smile and a wave.

"Hey Inuyasha!" She said, snapping the file shut and pulling it back, hiding the name – probably the file on someone.

Or something, who knew where she got her information.

He dropped her treats on the table and she smiled up at him. She leaned over and tossed the health bar into the trash "I've been doing this diet, figured I need to loose a few pounds." She conversated.

He chuckled, "Lidje, you do not need to loose weight, your fine the way you are." He assured her, "Who?" She asked as she started in on the snickers bar.

"Kagome Higuarshi." He had found out her name after someone said her name when she walked by.

She raised a brow, "lucky for you I was just adding some stuff to her information." She leaned down and pulled out a manilla folder that was plum full.

"Have a seat, my dear." She said, he noticed a blue tooth in her ear and a big pink bow as well. He smiled at her antics.

"Ah, Kagome Higurashi, what a girl – lemme tell you! I've been observing her forever and I've got to say, never met anyone like er'" Elijah started as she started to flip through the folder.

"Alright born on March 7th, A pisces, she's got quite the medical file here but I think we should start with her psych." She said, she pulled out a long fold out sheet and pulled on some thick rimmed plain black glasses.

"I mean, it's very obvious she unstable, she's got a long history In the councilors office, with the cutting and the fights. She was arrested a couple months ago for getting into a fight downtown with a group of girls, surprisingly, she won but she's got a criminal record after that since they pressed charges and she had marijana and alcohol in her system."

Elijah tisked.

"Appearently she was bullied when she was younger and I guess It stuck, words she commonly has on her arms and legs are along the lines of: 'hate' 'dissapointment' and 'loveless'" Elijah continued, one snicker down.

"She overdosed a couple months back as well, they found Dextromethorphan, heroine and something un-identified in her system."

Inuyasha cringed, wondering if she was addicted, but it was highly-unlikely. She didn't looked like an addict to him, and he had seen an addict before.

"From what I've heard she's quite the partier, but strange thing is – she's passing all of her classes with flying colors, she's got a drivers liscence but no one has seen her drive." Her brow furrowed, "She's only had one boyfriend – his name was Fujun Makken, his homeroom is R5 and he has lunch period in thirty minuets if you want to meet him." She said.

"But other than that, her homelife is downhome and she doesn't have a job written down, but she's got bank so she's got to have one." She flipped something to him, a picture of the girl – she was way to skinny, her face emotionless and then he realized something.

"Her eyes?" He questioned.

Elijah shrugged, "Yeah, they are different colors! Isnt it cool, from what I hear, she doesn't like it very much."

Inuyasha stared intently at the paper before smiling at Elijah, "Thanks a lot girl." He said, before taking off in sprint in the other direction, he had to catch Fujin before he left lunch.

He found the boy, one whom he had never spoken too but shared a class with, in line for pizza, staring the at them with a raised brow.

"Yo Fujin!" He called to him, the boy looked up his floppy brown hair landed directly on his forehead and a smile spread across his lips.

"Hey, what' up?"

First Inuyasha inspected the boys clothing, he wore baggy outdated blue jeans and a shirt that read "Blood On the Dance Floor" He had one strip of pink with his floppy, but neatly combed, hair.

"I just have a couple of questions for you." He said, The boy then hesitated.

"alright."

Inuyasha knew the boy had right to his suspicion about Inuyasha speaking to him.

Inuyasha usually stuck to his usual groups and tried not to wander to far; he wasn't good at getting to know people.

"I heard you dated Kagome Higuashi." He stated, the boys brows jumped in surprise as his eyes flicked the other way to look over the pizza.

"I just kinda of want the run down on her." He said.

The male rocked back on the balls of his feet before answering.

"She was cool, a little bit more than crazy. We broke up because she knew that I was growing interested in someone else and we were better friends, Actually, we only dated for about a day or so. I had asked her out in the first place because she was nice and stuff but we just kind of agreed that it was better to be friends."

Fujin had grabbed a tray and was mulling over which pizza to grab.

"She's really self-destructive and lets her friends get her in all sorts of trouble. She's kind of close with her mom, really – truth is, she's not a drug addict like they say, she's just tried everything. Maybe only twice, but not more. She doesn't get high, or do cocaine unless she's really feeling down. Her biggest problems are probably the indirect Masochism, the Cigs, or her cutting. Girl knows how to butcher herself." He said.

"Can I ask you why you wanted this information?" He asked, Still staring the pizza down.

"I'm interested." Inuyasha said truthfully, for some reason he felt like he would get an honest answer from the boy, like he could trust him.

The boy snorted. "Good luck to ya' man. She's going to burn your ass like the end of her cigarettes. Here's a tip: Don't be too nice." He said.

Before Inuyasha turned away he said, "You should try the pineapple pizza, it's awesome." He suggest and before he could take another step out of the pizza bar Fujin called over his shoulder:

"If you need any help or anything with her, hit me up." He said before sliding a piece of recommended pizza on his tray and sliding up to the checkout lines.

Inuyasha was now thinking of a plan, who was he to talk to next?

He certainly couldn't go to his friends yet, Miroku would rip him to shreds about his nervousness.

So that left the last option: Go and talk to Kagome Higurashi.

He went looking for her, started at the cafeteria and worked out wards, he didn't have to travel far.

He sniffed her out in an instant.

She had her back leaned against the brick building of the school her lunch beside her that consisted of some type of sandwich that she was ripping to pieces and feeding the pigeons that flocked around her.

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how broken she looked.

She was thin, but not dangerously so, still thin enough to make you kind of worry about her. Her small little feet, couldn't be above a six were in holey ragged shoes and most of her figure was covered in a thin white sweatshirt. Her long hair was straight and stopped almost directly at her bottom.

She looked up as he approached looking him directly in the eye. Her eyes were harsh, but pretty.

"Hey." He said awkwardly.

"Hi."

His eyes closed as he reveled in her voice, in her state you would think it would be soft, but it was relatively nomal, only a hint of the chain smoking leaking into her speech.

"What uh' What are you doing?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "Feeding the birds." She said.

"Maybe You should feed yourself." He said, and then cursed for sounding more protective than he should. He could hardly help it. She just looked so fragile.

"I'm fine. What are you doing over here?" She sounded so cryptic than, He made him wince.

"I just wanted to ask you something." He about swallowed his tongue.

She looked up at him expectantly.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked.

He waited with his heart pounding in his chest angrily, he felt it even in his throat.

"Why?" She just asked.

"There's this uh- festival, and I thought you'd might like to go with me." He asked her, trying to be as sincere as possible.

Frankly, the only woman he was ever sincere and gentle with was his mother. And No one before or after that except maybe the maid that works in his home that could be about 102…

"Is this some kind of joke?" She asked, her voice was angry then.

"I – No, -

"Because it's not funny. I'm not and idiot. Go back to Kinky – Ho, Or whatever the fuck her name is and leave me alone." She said finally before standing up, She somehow looked down on him even though she was shorter.

"No I just-"

"Listen, This is obviously some kind of joke, and I'm being gracious." She pulled a Cigarette out of the box that was hidden in her jacket pocket.

She started to light it. She turned and started to walk away, "You shouldn't smoke." He finally said, unable to recognize his own voice.

She turned to him one last time and extinguished the smoke from out of her mouth. She smirked, "You shouldn't play with fire." She said.

As she walked off he watched the smoke rise from her face kind of like a chimney and felt himself go angry,

What could have happened to her to make her forget health, value and self? He had to figure out.

He had to figure who, and when he did, he was going to enjoy watching the life leave their eyes.

Author Note: Dun Dun Dunnnn *Arg, I need a life* okay so – Here's the problem with this story. I want Kagome to seem depressed and all but I don't want that to just BE her personality? Right. So, I hope that it seems like she's a little deeper than her depression. Thanks for all the reviews! And please, don't hesitate to check out my other stories. 

Update Schedule:

5+ reivews - updated

10+ reivews - updated quicly

hell! 20+ reivews - updated tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha

XXXX

Girls show there emotions in three ways:

Crying

Partying

And Shopping.

Find yourself a party girl and you might have a problem. – Luna VanTailson

XXXX

Kagome was having an epiphany.

Her therapist was a closet BDSM perv.

He seemed to find it funny to let her sit there and suffer away while he just shuffled through papers and whistled show tunes. What a strange man, His glasses were sliding down his narrow nose and his mouth was formed to whistle out what Kagome recognized as 'The Circle Of Life.'

Her eye twitched. Weren't they supposed to be talking about something?

Her eyes flashed to the clock, fifteen minuets, she had been sitting in his office listening to him whistle and shuffle around like some kid with ADD.

She slouched down into her chair and brought her knee's to her chest.

It was only her second time visiting this therapist and frankly, it wasn't helping. Actually the last time they talked it was just an introduction, this was supposed to be the real deal.

Supposed, be the operative word.

So far she had just made a nice indent in the chair she was sitting in and drank down half a mug of hot chocolate.

This was a waste of time.

She started to stand up, she wasn't going to be ignored so she was just going to leave –

"Sit down." He ordered.

She flopped back into the seat and shot him a withering look.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"Don't apologize; let's get down to business." He said and leaned back into his chair, his sherry eyes were cryptic.

Kagome waited, he was going to ask her a question.

"Are You a monster?" He asked her, his eyes were dark.

"That's a loaded question." She said.

"I don't think so, were you, or weren't you – born evil." He asked her.

"No child is born evil." She told him.

He raised a brow, "No soul is brought unto the world under a cloud of evil." She told him. "That's what 'born' means." She told him.

He nodded, "On the form, you circled yes on the question do you think you are a bad person. Explain."

"I don't feel pain, I don't feel pleasure, I'm never happy, nor sad, delighted nor angered, I never malicious, dangerous or pleasant. And I don't know if that makes me angel, or a demon." She finished.

He looked up at her, his eyes strained and curious.

"Are you a monster?"

"Yes."

XXXXX

Inuyasha felt like a complete creep as he stared a picture of a thirteen year old Kagome. He wanted to know what happened to her.

In this picture, she was with her friend, Julia. And they were both slightly happy – both had a smile. No marks on her legs or cigarette in her mouth.

He felt his door creek open as his mother stepped in, he could smell her – she smelled like vanilla and lavender.

"Hey honey, what are you doing?" She asked.

His mother had such a sweet voice and was one of the kindest woman anyone can meet. So he asked her as he held the picture to her face: "What do you think of this girl?" He asked.

His mother took the picture and inspected it.

She smiled.

"She's pretty, nice hair, clean teeth. Her friends a little scary though – but she's pretty."

He smiled as his mom, "She's a lot different now. And I just want to know why." He said.

His mom scrutinized the picture once more – "Well, in the eyes of a girl who was once in highschool. She's a tad chubby."

Inuyasha wanted to scoff at his mom, she was perfect! She was healthy like that.

His voice sounded gruffer than he meant It too – "Well now she's anorexic so whoever called her that should be happy." He said.

His mother looked taken aback, "do you have a crush on this girl."

His response was dry, "Something like that."

His mother looked at him strangely before running her hands down her apron and handing him the picture, "Well, Miroku's downstairs waiting for you." She said. She kissed his forehead as he stood to head downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs was his longest best friends – Miroku Houshi.

Known commonly for his wandering hands and loud mouth, Inuyasha sighed at his friend's goofy look.

"Hey man, you wouldn't believe the party we got invited to this weekend." He started.

Inuyasha immediately answered, "I can't go." He said.

Miroku's brow furrowed as they began to walk up the stairs again to Inuyasha's room.

"And just why the hell not."

"I've got stuff to do." He said. They went into his room and slid down into the chairs in front of the television.

"Listen, I've got something to tell you."

Inuyasha felt bad for hesitating to tell his best friend things, but Miroku would so give him hell for this.

"What's up, you finally getting out of closet?" The dark haired man joked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm mated now you fool."

Miroku dropped the tv remote and his gum fell in his lap. "to who? Kikyo?" He asked.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Hell nah."

Miroku continued to look stunned, "I thought you guys were some sort of couple or something. " He said.

"Get you head out of the clouds Miroku. She's just a good lay. Face it, she's not the kind of girls I would like to have kids with, let alone settle down and mate with." He said.

Miroku had to nod at that one, his friend was right. Kikyo had some type of obsession with Inuyasha. He knew that the female loved his friend in some way but not the way that she thought she did.

She loved his looks, his class, his money and his lifestyle but she didn't love him.

"Well who is she?" Miroku asked, wanting the know who his future sister in law was.

"I don't think you know her." Inuyasha said suddenly.

This made Miroku's eyes narrow in suspicion. "I know everyone. Who is she?" He asked again.

Inuyasha swallowed nervously – something Miroku had never seen his best friend do – and said quietly, "Kagome Higurashi."

Miroku's face blanched, "You mean that emo chick that Kikyo picks on?"

Miroku then realized this was the wrong thing to say to a bonded male demon, because a deep growl rumbled from his chest. "Kikyo picks on her?" He said In a dark voice.

Miroku backed up a bit, "Used to – used to pick on her. Called her names I think. I've only talked to the Higurashi chick once, she seems nice enough. Maybe Sango's talked to her, I don't know."

Miroku's longtime girlfriend Sango seemed to know everyone. Even more people than Miroku.

Miroku thought about the Inuyasha Kagome combo for a moment, "Weird couple." He muttered to himself.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I've never even seen her until today. She was feeding the birds. I tried to talk to her but she wasn't having it." He said. Feeling a bit down on himself.

Miroku thought about this for a moment, "What happened?" He asked.

At the question Inuyasha's face grew incredulous. "She rejected me." He said.

Miroku laughed at this, "I could have predicted that outcome." He said.

He thought about this for a moment.

After Inuyasha had helped Miroku and Sango get together he kind of promised himself that if the day ever came that Inuyasha needed some romantic help that Miroku would do everything in his power. Well that day had come; sooner rather than later.

Now Miroku was scrambling to find a way to help his friends gain the undivided attention of a girl that he felt pity for.

He remembered seeing the girl outside once, around her blue haired friend. They were obviously waning down on something. Their eyes droopy and red, Her clothes were tight jeans and loose T-shirts. She continued to be a mystery to him. He wanted to know what drove a person to want to do self-mutilation.

He felt like a light bulb went off in his head.

"You know what," He started slowly. "I think that Higurashi girl is going to be at the party. Then you can talk to her! She'll be all loose after all the alcohol." Miroku suggested the last part lightly knowing Inuyasha would probably take it much more seriously than intended.

Inuyaha's face brightened considerably.

Things were looking up.

**End Of Chapter **

**Update schedule**

**5+ reviews continued **

**10+ reviews continued quickly **


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: This chapter contains blood, drugs, alcohol, sexual situations, and things that are ultimately disturbing, you've been warned. 

_What would it be like? _

_To have a child as white as snow,_

_As black as the window seal,_

_And as red as_

_**Blood.**_

_~ Schneewitchen~ _

Inuyasha weaved his way through the crowed. He could honestly say this was the worst idea ever. Miroku was close behind him. They had shown up at the party an hour ago and began their search for Kagome.

Unfortunately she was harder to find than they thought she would be.

Well, first they had run into Kikyo. She was very drunk. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her hands were shaking.

The last time they had caught a glimpse of her she was leaned over a bush doing nothing but dry heaving.

And Inuyasha couldn't help but feel bad for her –

She was after all just a girl who was caught up in her ego and into stuff she definitely shouldn't be.

But then he couldn't bring himself to pity her.

Because of the way she treated Kagome.

Now that Inuaysha had thought about, Kikyo treated everyone bad.

A while ago, there had been a girl in the lunch line in front of Kikyo. She was a bit chubby but she looked nice enough. Inuyasha had recognized her from his English class and waved a little at her. She waved back and smiled a bit before going back to getting her food.

At that moment, Kikyo had walked up to the girl laughed loudly and said something along the lines of: "Maybe you should hit up the salad bar instead of the pizza one if you get me?"

But then Inuyasha had to admit to himself: he didn't do anything to stop it.

He simply watched as she treated people that way and went on to getting his own lunch.

But now that he was thinking about it; Kikyo didn't look so healthy herself.

For the most part she was skin and bones. Her hip bones stuck out strangely and her skin stretched unhealthily over her bones of her cheeks and elbows.

She didn't look so hot herself.

Actually, she looked pretty terrible in the morning. Since she penciled in her eye brows if you stayed long enough to wake up next to her she had no eyebrows. Her lips were chapped and her skin was an unhealthy tan.

She spend the majority of her time under the sun or in the tanning bed.

Inuyasha had to wonder what he saw in her.

Meanwhile he was still trying to hunt up his Kagome.

He gasped in happiness as he ran headlong into her friend. The girl with the blue hair.

She was walking around dazed and confused.

Her eyes were red and her mouth was partially open.

He grasped her shoulders and turned her to him. "hey! Where's Kagome?"

He asked, he couldn't help but feel worried for the girl who was holding his heart and matehood.

She just stared at them, so he shook her. Miroku pulled them aside.

"Where is she? Where is your friend?" He asked her.

"She uh – went home." The girl smiled.

"What are coming down from?" Miroku asked, his hands reaching out to check her pulse and vitals.

"DXM"

Inuyasha was confused at the word.

"Dextromethorphan" Miroku said seeing his friend confused look.

"Did Kagome do any of this?" He asked as he pulled out a small waterbottle full of .. pills. It was almost halfway empty.

"Yeah" The girl giggled, "A lot more than I did."

"What exactly did she take?" He asked.

"The DXM and the chlorpheniramine" Miroku cursed.

"Where did she go?"

the girl giggled again, "She went home silly!"

Inuyasha was growing impatient, "Which was is that. I need directions."

"you take 109 east and follow it through the back road, and when you hit 111 go right and home is one that street. But she wouldn't be there by now." The girl said before sinking onto the ground in a light slumber.

But Inuyasha didn't care about her. He fished his car keys out of his pocket and he and Miroku scurried along after him. They made it to his mother's buick.

It was dark so they turned on the bright's as they eased. Down the road.

"What's the effects of the DXM and chlorpheniramine." Inuyasha asked as he looked around.

"Slurred speech, hallucinations, heightened senses. That kind of thing" He said.

They both continued to look away.

"how do we approach her." He asked.

Miroku chuckled darkly as the caught a dark figure walking the center of the road. "carefully."

They left the lights on before stepping out.

"Kagome!" he called.

She turned quickly.

He winced at her appearance, her eyes were large and dilated. Her face was fearful.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

Miroku put his hands up, a defensive gesture.

"Kagome we aren't here to hurt you."

She obviously didn't believe him.

"Leave me alone! YOU CANT TAKE HER!"

She screamed, the boys tightened up instantly.

"Take who?" He asked.

"You can't take her! She's not crazy!" She screetched.

It was then that she did the most unthinkable, she pulled out a sharp knife from the inside of her pocket. With the tip and the thin elegance of the blade, and the way she held it so familiarly he assumed this to be her cutting knife.

They both stepped a tad closer, "Back up." She placed the knife tip at the edge of her wrist.

They froze instantly.

"Leave me alone! Go away you can't take her!" She screamed.

Her eyes became wider and wider.

Impossibly colored.

"She's hallucinating." Miroku whispered.

"Take who Kagome, take who?" he asked.

"you can't take my mother away from me!"

He froze again.

But this time in shock and in horror as he watched her press the knife at the inside of her elbow and pressed softly, blood automatically ran down the wound.

_She didn't even flinch. _

"Back up!" She yelled.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself, he dropped to his knee's. For some reason, he knew this work. He knew this was the way.

"What are you doing?" Miroku hissed.

He was on his knee's before her. His hands in a defensive nature, up in the air and his voice pleaded to her.

"Kagome, baby, no one's going to take your mother. We know you love, we know she's not crazy, please put the knife down."

For a moment Miroku saw her resolve waver before she pressed a little harder.

More blood ran.

Inuyasha's voice became more desperate: "Please, Kagome sweetheart. I just want to help you. I just want to be there for you. Put the knife down. We wont take your mom. We'll take you to get help." He said.

At that moment it seemed like her eyes shrunk she dropped in a dead faint moments later. They scurried over to her kicking the knife away.

Inuyasha ripped of the hem of his white shirt and tugged it around her wound and pressed tight. He tossed the keys to Miroku.

"Get us to a hospital. Fast." He said.

He climbed in the back seat with her and pressed her securely against his chest and rocked her gently.

He looked down her peaceful sleeping face an and wished it could stay peaceful forever.

He would get down the bottom of her past.

**Update Schedule:**

**5+ reviews continued**

**10+ reviews continued quickly**

**20 PLUS R****EVIEWS UPDATED TOMORROW. **

**i DO NOT OWN INUYASHA **


	5. Chapter 5

**A L O N E **

_From childhood's hour I have not been  
>As others were - I have not seen<br>As others saw - I could not bring  
>My passions from a common spring -<br>From the same source I have not taken  
>My sorrow - I could not awaken<br>My heart to joy at the same tone -  
>And all I lov'd - I lov'd alone -<br>Then - in my childhood - in the dawn  
>Of a most stormy life - was drawn<br>From ev'ry depth of good and ill  
>The mystery which binds me still -<br>From the torrent, or the fountain -  
>From the red cliff of the mountain -<br>From the sun that 'round me roll'd  
>In its autumn tint of gold -<br>From the lightning in the sky  
>As it pass'd me flying by -<br>From the thunder, and the storm -  
>And the cloud that took the form<br>(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
>Of a demon in my view<em>

What was sad was that at one point Inuyasha thought he had it bad.

He thought, since his half brother despised him, and since his mother was always getting harsh starest that his life was terrible.

He honestly thought that since he was a half demon, that he had a bad. But really – those were just selfish thoughts.

He was buried up to his neck in Kagome's past, and drowning in it.

After he left his mate at the hospital and made sure she was alright he headed to his fathers office to try and dig up some confidential information.

Kagome Higurashi was three when her father passed away and her mother lost her sanity. Her father died in a car accident on highway 10. Her mother slowly lost her sanity after that – while she was pergnant with Souta.

There are many records in the confidentials of her medical records, on lithium and other psyciatric pills. They were throwing around words like bipolar and schizophrenic.

Kagome was five when her mother attempted to hurt her the first time. Reports suggested that Kagome was trying to take a bath when her mother came in and held her under the water. A two year old souta screamed loud enough that their neighbours at the time could hear.

By the time the police were called Kagome had lots of fluid in her lungs.

So then, in order for their mother – Meena – to be able to stay around her children she had to move in with her father. Kenji gladly welcomed in his daughter and there two kids.

After a week of that she had to be institutionalized for not eating or sleeping. So while their mother was in the institution Kenji took care of his grandchildren.

Life went on and Meena got out of the hospital looking well and kind. Back to normal, for years there werent any reports. And then on april 6th at 3:25 a.m. a call came in to the police department:

"_Please help her! Come quick .. please…" _

"_Help who son? What's going on?" The dispatcher said._

"_She's going to kill my sister?"_

"_Who! Who's going to kill your sister!" _

"_MY MOMS GOING TO KILL MY SISTER. PLEASE SEND AN AMBULENCE SEND SOMEONE SEND EVERYONE…" _

.

.

.

.

.

Meena Higurashi – in a hallucogenic state – had taken a kitchen knife to her youngest daughter and went back to the insitition. After that she wasn't allowed to see her child.

When Kagome was thirteen her mother returned, healthy and well – Souta had a few things against his record as well.

Petty Theft, Petty Arson, Assult, Battery, Two counts Battery, sexual assult. .. .

He was taking after his mother.

Kagome was put in the hospital on July 22nd when she was fifteen and stayed there for a while after her first suicide attempt.

And last, since then – to anyone's knowledge she hadnt done anything since. Suicide wise, besides you know, self mutilate.

He felt bad for the family, because it's not like Meena could control herself. She didn't know what she was doing, who she was hurting, or why. She was in a constant fog.

Souta was just doing what he grew up seeing. It's not his fault that his parental figure was practically an ax murderer.

Meena Higurashi got pregnant a like a year and a half ago and delievered twins, Kai and Kain. Two red headed boys.

The father was unknown but they suspect it was someone she was institutionalized with.

Inuyasha dropped the files like a bad habit when the door to his fathers office oppened and in he stepped.

His father raised a brow at the look of his son working diligantly behind HIS desk.

He collapsed in the chair in front of the desk.

"What are you up to son?" He asked.

"I don't understand." He whispered. He hadnt ever heard his son sound so broken, ever. So of course, automatically he grew conserened.

"Don't understand what Yash? What's on your mind?" He asked.

"I don't understand how someone can be so strong, yet so weak at the same time. This girl I know, her names Kagome – Her life has been hard. Her mom's tried to kill her, she's been bullied and hurt. And yet, she's still here. I don't understand what I can do to make it better. I don't understand." He kept saying.

Inu pause while looking at his son while he eased back, "Son, no child is born evil." He started and gained his childs attention.

"Ever child is born innocent, loving and kind. Impressoinable, that's where everything goes wrong. We make them that way. A trigger – we pull that trigger and all this sadness or malice washes through them like the water in the bottom of a toilet."

He sighed, and thought about what he was about to say.

"When Sesshomaru was born, he was such a happy baby. He was a smiling happy baby. But by the time he reached age two he had been infected with the bitterness that was me and his mother. Elizabeta didn't deserve the way I treated her."

Inuyasha seemed to be shocked at the admission he made about Sesshomaru's Russian and Scottish mother.

"I wasn't happy, and it wasn't her fault. It was mine. I expected to much from her. I wanted to much. I wanted things she couldn't give me. And that wasn't her fault. So instead, I ran to izayoi. At this time Sesshomaru was already fifteen. And he was evil as can be. When he came to visit you in the hospital, it wasn't volunteerily. I made him come. He looked at you and told me that he didn't want to hold you, and that he hated me for what his mother had become. I didn't understand at the time – but when I heard that she died, suicide. I did. His mother really truly loved me, and there was nothing I can do to go back and say that at one point I loved her too."

Inuyasha was in shock, he'd never heard this story.

"The moral of this is, that the way people turn out, and what they become is not your fault, but you can, and will, help them. Because it could always be helped, give them a friend, a shoulder to cry on. And know that when they were born, they were as innocent as you believe." He said.

Inuyasha had to think, he thought of Sesshomaru – how much he envy'd his older brother. How much he craved to be just like him. And now he wished that he could some how apologize that he could gain his attention.

He looked at his fathers face.

"Do you ever talk to Sesshomaru?" He asked.

His father sighed heavily, "From time to time. It's usually buisness though." He winced.

"Maybe you should call him." Inuyasha suggested as he stood.

His father snorted, "And say what?"

Inuyasha shrugged as he started out the door, "Ask him how his day was."

**Author Note: I'm sorry it took so long, my baby is sick. He's got a bad cold. we might have to hospitalize him. I dont know, I'm stressed, but I keep going! I do this for guys, please, appreciate this. I do not own Inuyasha.**

5+ reivews - continued

**10+reviews - updated**

**20+ reivews - updated tomorrow**


	6. Chapter 6

I not own Inuyasha 

_**Many a young lady does not realize just how strong her love for a young man is until he fails to pass the approval test with her parents." – Unknown **_

_**When we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness – and we call it love – true love. ~ Robert Flughum**_

_Chapter Six: Confessions and Actions _

_An Untouchable Chapter _

Inuyasha had no idea what he was doing here.

Except staring at her door like he was an idiot, really – he needed to either run or ring to doorbell.

He had found Kagome Higurashi's address and decided to visit her. With a bouquet of flowers in his hands and sweat on his brow he decided if he should knock or ring the doorbell.

He knew that she had little brothers, what if they were napping and the doorbell woke them up? But if he knocked they would think he wasn't as serious.

He looked down at his clothes and wondered if he should have worn something different.

But his black jeans were nice and the red button up was one of his favorites.

He cursed, now he was sounding like a girl.

So he decided it was time to nut up or shut up. And then he decided that it was probably best to ring the doorbell.

So he took a step closer to the big double doors that shielded the inside of Kagome's home from view and run the doorbell then took a step back.

He heard shuffling and little paws on the ground. The door opened and a woman with a pink dress on and a green apron. A spatula in her hand. It was Kagome's mother.

He swallowed hard and found it hard to believe this woman was crazy.

"Are you a friend of Souta's?" She asked.

He shook his head and she inspected the flowers with interest, "I'm a friend of Kagome's I came to see her." He answered.

She smiled warmly and let him in the home.

"Her room is up the stairs and to the left, big oak doors. My name is Meena, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Inuyasha was sad to admit that he was kind of scared to shake her hand lest she pull a knife on him.

But he shook it any way

He chanted to himself:

_Nut up or shut up_

_Nut up or shut up_

_Nut up or shut up _

_Nut up or shut up _

_Nut up or shut up_

He began up the stairs when the first cat appeared; a fat orange cat was at the top of the stairs staring at him with wide eyes. The cat circled his feet and pranced after him down the hallway.

Where he was met by the second cat, a multicolored fat thing. Actually morbidly obese would more likely describe it.

He found her room easily. The only room with big oak doors. He knocked gently, he heard her call out:

"Souta if this another stupid prank I'm going to kick you in the balls and drown you in the toilet."

He raised a brow at her tone.

He knocked softly again and called back, "It's me .. Inuyasha." He said.

The room was silent for a moment, a longer moment, two minuets.

And then she called, "Come in."

He entered her room and observed.

The walls were painted a reddish purple her sheets were white and her bed was large. She had a cage on a small table that had the words "**E L E P H A N T" **

And inside was a dark grey bunny.

She was turned in her desk chair staring at him through eyes that were narrowed and hidden behind thick black rimmed glasses.

He set the flowers on her dresser and stood awkwardly in her door way.

She looked him up and down like she was checking for weapons before saying: "Alright, come in and shut the door." She said.

He did as he was told and sat himself down in the other chair that was closer to her bed.

"Why are you here?" She asked bluntly.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I came to see if you were alright after – you know." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "You were overreacting. It always goes like that." She said.

He felt his eyes grow wide, "And you do it anyway! Kagome! You were about to kill yourself." He said.

She rolled those eyes again, "I wouldn't have done it. You just scared me, I was hallucinating. You never just prance up to someone who's on DXM." She said.

He didn't know what to say to her, he realized that it was going to be a long tedious process to get her off the drugs, so instead he tried for a date again.

"Well, would you like to –" 

She cut him off before he could finish.

"Listen, I don't know why you're doing this – I don't know if this is a trick, I don't know if this is a … dream, I don't know. But if this is a trick I suggest you find someone else to play with, or give me a good goddamn reason that your talking to me." She said.

And then the truth, the little monster that it was, jumped out of his mouth.

"I'm mated to you."

Silence overcame the room, The bunny In the cage squeaked, little feet pitter pattered down the hall and Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"Looks, it's not like I chose it," He began to blab, "I just looked at you, and my demon decided it was okay to pin me to you, and I know you don't like it but –" 

She cut him off, and surprised him with a gentle look on her face, "You didn't choose this did you?"

He shook his head.

She sighed, and scooted her rolling chair to him and to his surprise, encased his hand, "I'm sorry, it must suck being pinned to someone like me." She said, and at that moment he couldn't be more confused or relieved.

This was her, this was the real her, the kind caring person that was underneath the drugs and chain smoking. This was Kagome Higurashi.

"That's not what I meant, I don't mind being pinned to you, but you wanted to know why, so I told you." He said.

She shook her head like she couldn't believe what she was hearing and rubbed her eyes absently, "I guess all I can say is uh, we should figure something out."

He perked up a bit, "How much do you know about mating?"

She rolled her eyes, "pretty much everything. I was in a Demonology class last year." She said.

"So you know that we are kind of, stuck together right." He said.

She nodded her head her phone beeped loudly she rolled back checked it really quickly and text back, "Hey!" She stood suddenly,

"why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow and the we'll figure everything out." She said.

He stood then too, this must have been a dream, he reasoned. There was no way that this just went this fast, that she was so understanding. There was no way.

He wondered what she'd been texted to make her in such a hurry, his eyes narrowed, no doubt something that would harm her.

He let her lead him out the door by his hand, just happy to be held in some way by her. They passed her brothers in the kitchen, Souta and the two babies.

Her grandfather watching television and her mother in the kitchen dicing tomato's.

"Will you come over tomorrow?" she asked.

He nodded yes and stepped out of the door after waving a goodbye to her mother.

As he got in his car he realized that he had no idea what he was doing, no idea at all. Girls like her were a mystery to him.

**K A G O M E **

Kagome watched Inuyasha's car pull away and thought about the text she got, "_Scored some C, doing some lines tonight, come thru?" – J _

She decided that she would, in fact go and do some lines with her friend. And then come home, hopefully her high would last a day or two.

Her mother, her bat shit crazy mother, glided up next to her, whipping her hands on her robe. Her face looked concerned, maternal concern, it was put there by her medicine, no doubt.

If Meena Higurashi was off her medication there would be nothing Maternal or Concerning about her. She was dangerous, lethal and insane. Not a good combo.

"I don't like that boy baby, he's a little too, grown up for you."

Her mother nodded again, "Yes, I don't like him, I dont think you should be seeing him."

A slow self-destructive little smile etched itself on her face,

"Then he's perfect"

{End Of Chapter}

**Author Note: **

**So, yeah, there you go. **

**5+reivews updated **

**10+ reviews updated quickly **

**I do not own Inuyasha **


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, I am using my chapter as a shameless way to send out an author note since I doubt half of you ever look at my profile.

First off, I want the nasty private messages to stop. I am NOT abandoning my fic, I am not giving up, I am writing in all the time that I have! My baby, my baby boy, is sick. He's in the hospital with a feeding tube up his nose and a mask on his face because he's got pneumonia, I have hardly been in school, I'm truent now, I am working as hard as I possibly can at these stories because they mean SO much to me! But my family comes first, that's it, that's final. I'm getting gray hair and I'm 16! I don't have time to sit down and write even a SMALL chapter.

I allow private messages so that people who have questions or are polite would like to speak to me, I leave my PM open because a lot of people come to me for advice with their personal problems and help with their stories (which everyone is free to do BTW I love helping people and my PM's actually come to my phone so It's a lot faster) I do NOT leave my PM box open to be harassed about my stories and my 'Bad Parenting."

If this continues the stories will be dropped and this PM will be closed down immediately.

On a lighter note, the update to all these stories should HOPEFULLY be done by at least Sunday or Monday. I'm pretty sure they will be.

I want to thank all of my nice reviewers, you have given me the strength to keep writing when I doubted myself.

Thank you.

Yours Truly,

_**The Knight **_


	8. Chapter 8

I will lift up mine eyes unto the pills. Almost everyone takes them, from the humble aspirin to the multi-coloured, king-sized three deckers, which put you to sleep, wake you up, stimulate and soothe you all in one. It is an age of pills. ~Malcolm Muggeridge

I hate mankind, for I think myself one of the best of them, and I know how bad I am. ~Joseph Baretti, quoted by James Boswell, 1766, commonly misattributed to Samuel Johnson* _(Thank you, Frank Lynch of )_

The disastrous history of our species indicates the futility of all attempts at a diagnosis which do not take into account the possibility that homo sapiens is a victim of one of evolution's countless mistakes. ~Arthur Koestler, _Janus: A Summing Up_

**Flying **

_**An Untouchable Chapter **_

_**(**A phone call between InuTashio and Sesshomaru) _

"This Is Sesshomaru."

"Hello"

"…Who is this?"

"You don't recognize the sound of your fathers voice?"

A bitter laugh,

"What father?"

"I didn't call to argue Sesshomaru."

Another laugh,

"Then what, pray tell, can I do for you Mr. Tashio, sir."

"You don't have to call me that."

"What else could I possibly call you?"

"Dad – would be nice."

A snort,

"Please, spare me the titles, what do you want?"

"…. How are you?"

"I'm am well, thank you."

"Found a nice girl yet?"

"…. I'm married."

"WHAT!"

"I'm married."

"How long… How long have you been married?"

"About sixth months now, I believe."

"What's her name?"

"Rin – Renier – but she goes by Rin."

"Where did you meet her?"

"This place."

"Ah, not going to disclose any information."

"No, it's none of your business, that's all. If this conversation is going as nowhere as I think it is, I'm hanging up. Call me if you have business to discuss."

_Click. _

* * *

><p>Kagome was high, no beyond high, she was euphoric.<p>

Her mind was filled with questions she couldn't answer and things she just couldn't seem to understand.

The whole room was shimmering with a light that it had never done before and it seemed her sensed were alive.

So alive!

She was flying, she was free, she was happy. Just like this, under the shade of purple that consumed her room.

It hadn't taken much, Kagome was practically immune to most drugs, So it had taken two full lines of cocaine to really get her going, and when she was going, she was going.

To extend the high, she shot up.

The high of the lines hadn't been lasting long, so Julia and Her loaded up her focus and drove to Jim's he was their best hookup. They both shot up, Kagome did a considerable amount and now, even a day later she was still seeing purple.

It really was best this way for him.

She rationalized, that he would see her in this state rather than just her on her own. She would be nicer to him this way.

She felt insanely bad for him. Who wanted to be tied to her?

She was suffering from Dysthmia and had the largest narcissism problem recorded or something.

So now she was just waiting, waiting for him to arrive and play the good host.

Poor Inuyasha, he was going to be stuck with her for the rest of well … forever.

But a small part of her, a very small part of her rationalized that, maybe just maybe, this was her change to do right.

Maybe he was he 'scape goat.

And meeting him high for the SECOND time was not a good impression.

She stood up, dusted herself of invisible dust and looked at herself in the full length mirror, orange shorts, a black t-shirt, and converse. She looked like a normal teenage girl.

And then she looked past that. Her skin was so pale her veins were showcased seen plainly under the skin. Her nails were long but bitten on. Her eyes were dilated to the extreme, her whole eye was almost completely black.

A band-aide covered the spot where she had shot up and needle left a small hole that Inuyasha would no doubt notice.

There was a small knock at the door and Kagome threw it open and smiled widely at her brother Souta. He looked unsure at her, he was still in his good jeans and button up, the things he wore when he went to visit his parole officer.

The girl he'd sexually assaulted wanted him locked up. He was originally charged for attempted rape but they threw that sentence out when he really hadn't meant to rape the girl, he just wanted to feel her up.

Souta was a weird kid, and honestly Kagome felt pretty unsure around him. She didn't know if he was just a pre-teen who as misunderstood or if he really did get off on the whole 'non-consensual' thing. It scared her.

He'd been sitting in class, the girl said he'd been eyeing her for a while, when they went off in groups to start a project the teacher sent the girl and Souta out of the class to gather supplies Souta got the itch, he grabbed her bottom, she pushed him away, he grabbed her again. And so on and so forth, Frankly she wasn't surprised at all that her little brother turned out to be a pervert.

He was always a weird kid.

That was beyond the point. She smiled widely at him, "How was the appointment?"

He grumbled, his common form of communication.

"Bitch is pressin' charges."

Kagome's smile faded a bit, "I would too – what do you want?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend is downstairs."

She nodded and hopped down the stairs, in a brilliant mood, probably due to all the drugs coursing through her veins. She scooped up her cat and went to face Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>I N U Y A S H A <strong>

* * *

><p>Meena greeted me politely and I stood at the door, Lilies in hand waiting for Kagome to get down here, something In the kitchen smelled pretty good and the table was set nicely.<p>

Kagome's two youngest brothers were playing on the floor. Looking up at him everyone once in a while.

He looked up as Kagome bounced down the stairs, at first, she looked normal, but he could see the high.

Her eyes were wide and dilated to the extreme, her skin so pale that he could see her veins clearly through her skin, one distinctly on her wrist seemed to be straining, a small red dot was pierced there.

Her movements were fast and jittery as if she were fighting to control them and her face was pressed up against an orange cat. Her mother just walked by as if nothing was wrong. HE tensed he didn't know if he would survive this dinner.

As everyone sat down Kagome's grandfather sat down a respectable meatloaf, and sides. After a short prayer they dug in, Kagome at much but then would stop and slow down as if she was tired. He noticed her eyes starting to droop slightly with tiredness. It was obvious that clear stuff wasn't water in her glass.

He couldn't help the anger that built up as her family acted if everything was okay. Souta was openly talking about, almost bragging about, his attempted rape on a girl at his school and his court mandate. The two babies were silently stuffing their faces with their messy hands.

He couldn't believe the dysfunction in the family.

Kagome was obviously falling apart at seems, her didn't like watching his mate literally kill herself, in fact he had wretched nightmares the night before of standing over her grave or someone notifying him that she was gone, he wouldn't ever admit this to anyone, but he'd awoken with a wet pillow, and it wasn't from sweat.

Salty tracks had stained his cheeks, he hadn't remembered the tears ever falling. He didn't know how to stop them though.

"So Kagome how are you?" Her mother asked, Kagome smiled lazily her eyes drooping. For the first time, he noticed the bruises adorning her wrists.

"I'm fine mom."

Inuyasha tensed, he hoped Meena would know better.

"I'm glad you look well." She said.

Inuyasha dropped his fork in surprise, everyone turned to look at him in wonder.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Meena asked politely.

"No, I'm not alright. How the hell can you sit here and lie to her face like that?" He spat.

Meena looked confused, "I don't know what you're talking about, I never lied to Kagome."

"Yes you did, no she doesn't look okay. She looks like a fuckin' mess." He couldn't stop the words now.

"Excuse me?"

"No No No – Excuse me ma'am, but your family is falling the fuck apart, your son is bragging about rape, your father ignores you, your daughter is beat to all fuckin' hell with more drugs in her system then I care to know about. How can you sit here and lie to my face like this, nothing is fine. Kagome's about a hundred pounds and needs rehab, Souta just needs Jesus!" He yelled.

"Now young man, I don't like your tone, this is my home you have no right-"

He snapped again, "No, I have every right, How dare you? This is a big fucking mess I feel bad for those babies, How can you sit here while your daughter is dying from drug problems because of you!"

He was unbelievably tense. "I wont stand for it." He ordered.

"How are you too-" Meena sat up angrily, Inuyasha did as well, Kagome was asleep now sitting up with blood shot eyes open, but asleep.

"I am Kagome's mate! I am the man who is going to make her more happy than you can ever do, I am going to make sure she doesn't have to go through this anymore" He strode around the table grasping Kagome's face in his and looking her in the eye waking her up and trying to get her attention.

"Kagome baby, get up, we're leaving. I'm not letting you stay here anymore." He said.

When she didn't respond he picked her up and started up the stairs to her room, her mother right on his trail.

"Where are you going?" Her mother called.

"I'm packing her bag, she's coming with me." He said.

Meena screamed: "You can't take Kagome, You cant take my daughter! I'll call the police."

He dropped Kagome on her bed and reached for the pink gym bag that was lying near by yanked open her drawers and began to throw her clothes into it.

"I'll just show them the bruises on her arms and show them all of the records" He spat back.

He threw the bag to her grand father who was standing nearbye looking torn between letting Kagome go and calling the police.

"Put this in my car," He handed him her backpack too.

He began to fill another bag. Handing that one to Souta.

Kagome's mother was sobbing against the door frame, and screaming curses at him.

He scooped up Kagome, grasped the top of her animals cage and took him to, He began down the stairs after handing her father the animal cage.

Kagome's mother chased him down the stairs, reaching for Kagome.

She blocked the door.

"I'm not letting you go!" She screamed, "You can't take her, she's mine!" She spat.

"I wont let you beat her up anymore!"

And finally, he saw the true colors of Meena Higurashi.

Her face went dark ,her eyes clouded and her teeth bared, "No! If I want to beat her up I can! If I want to lock her up I can, She's mine to do what I want with! Mine!" She yelled, Souta reached his mother pulling her away so Inuyasha could pass.

He walked out, Kagome asleep in his arms, Meena yelling curses at his back. He slid her into the passenger seat buckled her up and walked around to the front seat.

He rubbed a hand across her smooth cheek and whispered to her as he backed out: "Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you. I'll do whatever it takes. "

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I would just like to say, the reason I could not update was because FAnfiction. Net would not allow me to for some unfathomable reason, other updates will be coming soon for others stories most likely tomorrow night. I apologize on behalf of Thank you and please review: <strong>

**Update Schedule: **

**5+ reviews – updated**

**10+reviews – updated quickly**

**20+ reviews- Updated within two weeks**

**30+ reviews – updated within the week **

I do not own Inuyasha


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love them and hope for more!**

**I do not own Inuyasha **

* * *

><p>Izayoi is a very patient woman, and being a mother of Inuyasha, and a wife to one Inu No Tashio, she had seen just about anything.<p>

When Inuyasha was five he'd filled the baby pool up with mudd and rolled around in it for hours and then came back inside caked head to toe in mudd.

When Inu and Inuyasha had gone to a father son picnic and had come back buck naked, dripped in apple juice but victorious with some kind of slip in slid obstacles course.

She had seen Sesshomaru almost explode in his demon form the night Inuyasha born.

She had watched her son and his friends eat twenty big macs.

She watched her sons first steps.

She caught his first kiss after winter formal.

She saw her husband walking and rocking their child as he cried, for he was caliche.

She'd seen the video of herself giving birth.

She's watched her son and her husband sit on the floor and play video games and bond.

She watched a girl climb out of her sons window at three a.m.

She'd watched Inuyasha and his friends stand on the roof and pee their names in the snow.

But she never, ever, expected to see her son, rocking a child on his shoulder.

But she had woken up, around eleven o'clock to what she thought as a dream of a child crying. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and figured when Inuyasha had gotten home from his little date with his mate, that he'd left the TV on. But the sound was so real, it was so alive.

When he first told them of the girl, they were first concerned for him and then for her. They were going to call child protective services until Inuyasha intervened and said that he was going to try to take care of it with as less law enforcement as he could. They just wanted to storm over there and take the girl but Inuyasha talked them out of it.

Instead they were going to wire money to her bank account to see if she could maybe afford an apartment.

She sat up, rubbed her eyes, wrapped a robe around herself and went to go see if her son had returned from the dinner, and to maybe watch him sleep if he had, she loved the way her son looked so peaceful when he slept.

Her house shoes flapped as she pushed down the hallway.

The sound got louder, but then stopped. Her heart stuttered at the sound. She pushed open her son's door and gasped at what she saw.

First she noticed the girl, laying there on her sons bed, she looked exhausted, her face pale, her eyes moving beneath closed eye lids.

The second thing she saw was the first little boy sleeping on the other side of the bed, his mouth open in a gape, he was obviously only about one, a tippy cup hanging from his mouth.

And then she saw all the suitcases lined up against the wall and the rabbit hopping around a cage in the corner.

And then she saw her son, rocking a red head little boy. Humming softly.

The childs eyes drifted close and soft snore rose out of him, Inuyash laid him on the other side of the girl. He turned to her, a strange look on his face. He motioned for her to step out of the room with him.

At first, they walked in silence down the halls of the home until they got to the kitchen, Izayoi braced her hands up against the counter.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I couldn't take it mom." He admitted, frustration knitting his brow.

"Tell me step by step what happened." She asked.

"Her mom was acting like nothing was wrong! Kagome was so drugged up that she was barely awake. And they just laughed it off! I couldn't help it, I exploded, her mom was saying crazy things like 'she's mine' and 'I can do anything I want with her.' I couldn't take it, I took her and her stupid rabbit and left, I got half way here, turned around and went back for Kai and Kain. Her mom had them in the bathtub in cold ass water, I just took them and their diaper bag and just left. I didn't even grab them any clothes. Those poor kids were screaming, her mom called the police on me, they showed up as I was taking the car seats from the garage, they took one look at her mom and let me go, I don't know how, and I don't know why. All I know is that they need a safe place to be and dammit mom I couldn't leave them there, I could give two fucks about Souta he's got some issues, her grandfather just pretends everything's okay."

His mother put her hands on his back and rubbed up and down, "You did the right things, It's time to detox her, it's time to get her back to being healthy. You can go to the store when they wake up and get some more diapers and some things you'll need for them, you could go to Sam's club or Cosco or something, get things in bulk." She said.

She turned to go back up the stairs before turning to say to him, "I'm proud of you, one day those kids are going to look up and wonder why they don't have a man like you to call daddy." She started up the stairs to inform Inu about the developments.

_In a houseful of toddlers and pets, you can start out having a bad day, but you keep getting detoured. ~Robert Brault_

"Inuyasha they too big for those diapers."

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair in pure frustration as he put those diapers down and once again ran after Kai who was pulling pants off of the shelf they were sitting on.

He scooped the child up and held him to his chest, "No Kai, you can't do that stay with Sissy". He set the one year old on his feet by Kagome and he tottered along with her. Kain was in the cart pulling apart the socks that Kagome had bought in bulk.

Kagome grabbed the right size, a box full of one hundred, and stuffed them in the oversized cart.

"What's on the list next?" He asked, scooping Kai up again.

Kagome pulled the list from her pocket, the pocket of the sweats she had taken from his dresser and pulled up high over her V-neck purple T-shirt, She looked adorable in her glasses, her hair pulled back on her head and the color returning to her face.

Inuyasha's parents had welcomed them openly, feeding them lots of food as to 'put some meat on their bones'.

Inuyasha's mom had gone so far as to order the twins a bed.

"We need sheets for the boys, tippy cups, apple sauce, juice, food for Elephant, clothes for boys and necessities." She said.

He pushed the cart further into the child section pulling the most expensive cups he could fine, knowing there was nothing she could object to with that. But she did, she yanked them back out of the cart, "Are you crazy? These don't have an internal straw! If they are sucking while they go to sleep they might get air bubbles in their tummies." She said puling a much more reliable looking brand off the shelf.

They bought three big jars of apple sauce, and some pudding for the boys. They fought about nutrition while Kain yanked jars off the shelves and dropped them loudly to the floor. They got bottles of juice and moved on to the pet section. They fought over food for Elephant, "No that one says good for mature rabbits." "That one is the smallest bag!"

After clothes they went and got necessities and argued over shampoo, as they were trying to decided which toothpaste to get and elder woman walked by, as Kain struggled in Kagome's arms and Kai in Inuyasha's she smiled and said: "How old are you sons?" they froze. And then stammered, "Th-Th-They aren't ..welll.. I-i-mean.."

They blushed the rest of the trip.

Kagome was slowly but surely getting a little warmer in his presence she was still cold hearted a lot of the time, but his mother seemed to know how to melt that, she stopped sleeping on the floor and then started to sleep on the bed on the farthest corner.

She would get up and help him with his chores and his father would tell her stories of his childhood.

They would make the boys lunch together, and every once in a while she would open up. Just a tad.

They were making progress, slowly but surely, they were pushing ahead, he knew he had a lot of things they definitely needed to talk about and address but she would be with him as long as possible, forever if he was going to be hopeful.

He wondered what would happen when they were going to go back to school, his mother said she would gladly watch the boys while they were at school.

He wondered what exactly was in store for the two of them, as they walked shoulder to shoulder out of the store each pushing a cart with a child in it, looking like couple they weren't but dreamed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>In Next Chapter – Inuyasha and Kagome at school, a fight, a couple, a baby and what, a kiss! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Schedule: <strong>

**5+ reviews continued**

**10+ reviews continued quickly**

**20+ reviews within two weeks**

**30+reviews within one week **

**40+reviews within three days**

**50+ reviews tomorrow**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers, I am again shamelessly using my story as an author note: This is important.

There is a rumor going around that they are deleting all stories with 'MA' content. So, that means some of my stories will be most likely taken down, but, if anyone can find another site where I can post fiction I will move the fiction there. I still have all the chapters and everything I just need a place. Know anywhere? Thank you for all the support yours truly,

**The Knight. **


	11. Chapter 11

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_-Somewhere Only We Know_

_"Keane"_

_Winne The Pooh Soundtrack_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was frantically trying to get his mother to remember first aid CPR as he pulled on his socks and Kagome braided her hair. They had to return to school today and Inuyasha's mother was a little rusty on what to do if one of the twins was hurt, so they just basically told her to call 911.<p>

"And remember, Kain is allergic to bean sprouts and Kai is allergic to leeks. Okay?" Kagome asked, she had finished French braiding her hair and was putting on socks as well.

"Kagome put on a jacket, it's kind of chilly." He asked her, she threw him a look. The look, the look that said if you don't shut up right now I'm going to hurt you.

Kagome was going through vicious withdrawl. She hardly slept and was getting terrible shakes. The first day she could barely keep down food. It was getting much better though. Thank god. He didn't know if he could clean up any more vomit.

She was wearing yoga pant capri's, orthopedic converse, one of his V-neck teal shirts tucked into her pants, her glasses were on, no make up on her face, her skin was clear. She was sliding on his sweatshirt.

She looked beautiful.

Over those past days he had found the real beauty of Kagome Higurashi.

How her hair was wild as she slept and wrapped around her fingers like spun silk. How her eyes would light up when the boys would roll around playing and giggling, how her eyes were not fogged with drugs and slowly, but surely – she was talking, like the night before, they had talked as they rocked the children to sleep in their laps, they were getting restless.

* * *

><p>"<em>So your mom – can you, talk about her? I mean, do you love her?" He asked her as he watched Kain suck water out of his tippy cup, kissing his forehead. <em>

_She sighed, running her hands through her shiny hair. Kagome loved using Inuyasha's shampoo and it made her hair curly and shiny and beautiful. _

_She was developing a nervous habit of dragging her hand through her hair. _

"_Of course I love her. I care for her deeply I should say, for the most part – she wasn't always like that. She can be sweet and kind and when she comes down from her …. Black out – she's always sorry and always apologizing and I know she needs help. I know she needs real help – she needs to be admitted and to stay admitted. You know? We got her out to early. Souta needs help too." She said. _

_He nodded, thinking of what he could do for Kagome's mother besides find the best psychiatric home and put her in there immediately. _

"_So, when was the first time she hurt you?" He asked. He watched as she played with Kai's fingers. It was almost too cute the way they loved her and admired her. _

"_I think I was seven, she stood by my bed. Just looking at me real strange. I woke up because she was stroking my head. She had this real crazy look in her eyes, like it wasn't really her. She just kept stroking my hair, and rubbing my forehead and eventually I asked her what she was doing. She stroked my hair harder and harder and just started screaming. Something about my father or my brother or something. She was going crazy. She started throwing this around my room. I stood up too help her. Thinking she was sleep walking like Souta. I reached out to her when she was running down the hall and she just pushed me. We had a small flight of stairs that went to a landing, maybe five steps. I fell down them and collapsed. I just remember waking up to my grandpa telling me it was going to be okay and that he knew that 'this' was going to happen." _

_Inuyasha shook his head, wondering how her little body had been through so much. _

"_And the worst time? What's the worst time?" He asked. _

_He wanted to share her pain. He wanted to feel what she felt. Take her bruises from her skin. _

"_Last year – I came home from a party and the police where at the house. Souta had been arrested for Sexual Assault. I went straight upstairs. When the police left she came up stairs looking crazy. She pushed over my bookshelf, telling me it was my fault for what happened to Souta. Telling me that I had done something to him. She pulled a knife out of my nightstand, I keep it there for protection. She just charged at me. I didn't want to hurt her, I kept rolling away from her. She finally stopped when she grazed me." _

_Kagome pointed to a long scar on her leg. _

_They had talked for all hours into the night. _

* * *

><p>They arrived at school after they made sure his mom was going to make sure to give them a healthy lunch and breakfast, they had read online that a good diet makes for a healthy mind.<p>

Kagome was doing that nervous tick before they got out of his car. He walked around to her side of the door and helped her out and held her hand. He had decided he was not going to be ashamed of his relationship if that's what you could call this. So much had happened in the fraction of two weeks that he couldn't even begin to tell his friends all of it.

People watched, no – outright stared – at their hands that were intertwined. Inuyasha started to talk to her, he wanted people to know that he was serious.

"So I'm thinking about taking the boys to get their pictures taken? What do you think? I know this great photographer. My dad was talking about that too." He said as he walked to her locker with her. Protecting her from glares.

Before she could answer, a loud voice called from down the hall.

"So this is where you've been? I've been calling you for a week Inuyasha Tashio – you're lucky I'm not breaking up with you!" Kikyo called.

Inuyasha wanted to bang his head up against a wall.

"We are not going out Kikyo" But she ignored him and turned her vicious eyes on Kagome.

"You stole my boyfriend." She accused, pointing a pink nail at Kagome who in returned planted her hand on her hips.

Oh, Inuyasha knew that look. It was the same look the boys got when they made a big mess or purposefully knocked over a cup of water or a painting. Someone was about to get in trouble.

"I didn't steal anything." Kagome smirked, uh oh – Kikyo just messed with Withdrawing Kagome.

"He walked happily into my arms" she said. Kagome wrapped her arm around his and smiled at him.

"You bitch." Kikyo made a big mistake. She launched at Kagome.

Kagome took her attack in stride, first grabbing her arms, secondly shoving her back and sliding a foot between her legs so that she tumbling in an awkward heap on the floor.

Kikyo immediately began to cry and turn red. She stood up again, glaring darkly at her. "You're lying." She said.

"I don't lie." Kagome said, and at that moment, turned around grabbed wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and planted her lips on his, in a deep, seductive kiss.

His hands grasped her hips and held her up to him, his body working on it's own, his tongue pushing into her mouth, one hand buried in her thick curly hair.

The crowd gasped, Kikyo shrieked. Kagome smirked against his lips.

Game. Set. Match.

**Author note: Sorry that's so short. **

**PLEASE READ SUPER IMPORTANT! : Okay this fanfic is going to be done in like, one week, no joke. I just finished writing the last chapter. So we have about three left. It's going to go really quick because there is going to be a BIG sequel. You might hate the ending, but it's perfect. The sequel is about fifty chapters long. I've been working on it for about six months. **

**So 20 reviews, update tomorrow! **

**I do not own Inuyasha **


	12. Chapter 12

_A mother is the truest friend we have, when trials heavy and sudden, fall upon us; when adversity takes the place of prosperity; when friends who rejoice with us in our sunshine desert us; when trouble thickens around us, still will she cling to us, and endeavor by her kind precepts and counsels to dissipate the clouds of darkness, and cause peace to return to our hearts. ~Washington Irving_

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day had gone pretty perfectly. Inuyasha had to explain to his friends a few things, but for the most part, they understood –<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>So you're trying to tell me, that you're mated, you're a 'surrogate' father, you're living with this girl, and you're just now mentioning it?" Kouga snapped. <em>

"_I'm sorry I was busy making sure that her 'kids' didn't destroy my house or have no food. We had a lot to do. We had to move them in ,we had to get the boys a room, we had to make sure my mom could watch them. There was a lot to do so I'm sorry if I didn't facebook you." He said sarcastically. _

_Shippo laughed deeply. "Dude, you sound like a soccer dad." He snickered._

_Their table broke in laughter. _

"_You don't even know. I'm so scared I'm going to screw up. Kai wakes up at three O'clock in the morning every night like clockwork and he wants apple sauce and milk like fuckin' clockwork. I can't even describe it too you, it's like – fuck. And I feel like a parent. I didn't ever think that I would feel that way, I never wanted kids until now." He said honestly. _

"_So you want your own now? With this Kagome girl?" Miroku asked the winning question. _

"_Yes, I think I do." Inuyasha said. _

_They sat in silence until Kagome walked up to their table and sat beside Miroku. Those two hit it off like crazy. Like they were long lost siblings. They were cracking jokes in no time. And he could see from a distance someone who he hadn't even thought of until then. Kagome friend Julia, talking to Kikyo. Kagome noticed this and waved him off explaining that they had gotten in a small fight. _

_But Inuyasha had a feeling that it wasn't a little fight and that this wasn't the last they would be seeing of Julia. _

_Miroku and Kagome exchanged numbers and Kouga Shippo talked cars. _

_He couldn't get the heavy feeling out of his chest. _

* * *

><p>That afternoon when they got home they immediately went the boys and allowed them into the backyard to play in the sprinklers, while they devised a plan.<p>

Suddenly, Kagome turned to him.

"What do you want out of this?" She asked him suddenly. "What do you want out of this relationship?"

He thought long and hard about that question it was twenty silent moments later when he grabbed her hand and answered her.

"I want you to get better. I want you to live with me, stay with me. I want the boys to be safe. I want to be with you. Kagome these past few weeks I have gotten to know you more than I know anyone else in the world. And you know me, inside and out. I want to be able to watch you sleep and know you aren't having nightmares without me, I want you to be safe, and honestly, I want to fall in love. And I could feel how easy that would be with you. I can literally feel it in my bones." He said.

And before she could respond, she had lifted his hand to kiss his shiny claw, but before she could say anything. Izayoi walked onto the patio, her brow worried.

"Kagome. Your mothers here."

* * *

><p><em><span>The moment a child is born, the mother is also born. She never existed before. The woman existed, but the mother, never. A mother is something absolutely new. ~Rajneesh<span>_

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't know what to say to her mother, she watched her walk onto the patio, looking a way Kagome had never seen her. Without a fake smile, without makeup, just tired eyes, sweat pants and papers in her wrinkled hands.<p>

She sat on the chair that was across from them.

"I came to talk to both of you. Because, I feel like this is something that you both need to know, and I know Inuyasha isn't going anywhere soon. Thank god." The last part confused them both.

Kagome felt her hands shaking as her mother cleared her throat.

"Kagome the moment you were born, I had this bad feeling that I wasn't going to be good enough for you. And I was right. I want to apologize, even though I know it's not going to be enough, even though I know, nothing is going to change what I've done to you. I need to apologize."

Tears began to fall from her swollen eyes.

"I have failed you so bad. I have been the worst mother that could possibly exist. I am despicable. Souta is almost a lost cause ,but I wont give up on him. He's seeing a counseliler. When you left with Inuyasha, I went up to your room the next morning, and laid on your bed and smelled your hair and your sheets and cried and cried because I have failed you so bad, because I have made this so bad." She said.

"I need help. I need help and I need to stay In help. That's why I'm going to

'Great Oak Psyciatric Home.' To get help. To make sure I never hurt you again, to make sure next time you see me that I'm not crazy or seeing things. To make sure I can hug you properly. I love you dear, and I understand if you don't love me very much. But boy do I love you. I'm doing this for you, and the boys. Thank you for taking care of the .. my .. boys." She broke down after that.

Her tears were non stop as she sobbed. Kagome got up and embraced her mother, as she sobbed in her arms Inuyasha reviewed the paper work and decided that he would pay the extra four thousand dollars to make sure she got a deluxe room and the spa treatments.

He wanted to treat his future mother in law right.

He made the call, giving them his credit card number, the ensured she would get the best of care and he promised a donation for the resent fund coming up.

Later on In the evening Souta was over, crying and seeing his mother off, they admitted her that night. She needed immediate treatment.

But before he went to bed that night,the look on Kagome's face worried him.

That night, he dreamed of blood.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

**Yeah so the next chapter is the last chapter until the epilogue, you might hate me. Sorry. **

**Also, if you like Twilight, please check out my story! **

**ABOUT THE SEQUAL: Note, the sequel will be posted soon after the epilogue. I would like to finish it before posting the first chapter so I don't have so much hiatus going on like this one, for that I apologize. So it might be a week or two but It will be posted soon after the epilogue. It's thirty chapters long; there are lemons. And fights and … a surprise. So be looking out for that. **

Please tell me what you are looking for in the sequel! 

_I do not own Inuyasha _


	13. Chapter 13

**All I'm going to say is … I'm sorry. Feel free to yell at me at the end of this chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>How many does it take to metamorphose wickedness into righteousness? One man must not kill. If he does, it is murder... But a state or nation may kill as many as they please, and it is not murder. It is just, necessary, commendable, and right. Only get people enough to agree to it, and the butchery of myriads of human beings is perfectly innocent. But how many does it take? ~Adin Ballou, The Non-Resistant, 5 February 1845<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome looked nervous, she was sitting at the breakfast table the boys were splattering apple sauce all over her and giggling. She smiled weakly at them.<p>

Inuyasha finished frying their eggs and set her plate down in front of her. He smiled gently at her, and watched as she salted her eggs and ate silently.

"What's bothering you?" finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I was online last night, and I looked up a therapist that's at Great Rivers the psychology building downtown and I book an appointment for noon today." She said.

He looked at her nodding, "So you want to – seek help? Is that it?" He asked.

"I do, just a few sessions, they seat it's free for the first five so maybe I'll get things figured out. I need to find me, do you understand?" She asked, reaching out and winding her fingers through his.

"I understand baby." He said.

She stood, he looked at the clock it said ten, he heard the shower turn on and turned to look at the boys, he thought they were feeling the same dread that he was.

He went upstairs with them and changed their clothes, wiping them down with baby wipes.

As he changed Kai he heard Kagome approach and lift Kain onto the changing table next to him and change him as well.

"I'll be back at one, I only have an hour session today." She said. She turned and kissed him on the cheek. Straightening the slacks she wore.

He watched out the window as she drove off in his black mustang.

He felt something sturring inside of him and called his own psychologist, "Hey Mae, can I uh – ask you about something?"

* * *

><p><strong>K <strong>

* * *

><p>"Ms. Higurashi, is that you? I'm Doctor Kim Aranhi. Will you come back to my room?" She asked.<p>

Kagome followed the rail thin blond haired woman.

Her office was sheek and chic, with a wall of windows and an ash tray shaped like a fish decked out in rhinestones.

"Alright Kagome, what would you like to talk about?" Dr. Aranhi took out a yellow legal pad and a ball-point pin as Kagome opened a fresh back of Cigarettes.

"My boyfriend, and my family and my … kids?" She inhaled hard before continuing.

"Alright – start with the boyfriend for this session." She said.

Kagome took a deep breath and then started to talk, to let it all out like a flood gate.

"He loves me, I can see that. The way he talks to me and respects me. He got me off drugs, he got me off cutting, he's like my wall – he's my life. And I don't know how to tell him. I don't know how he'll react I'm scared he'll kick me out, or he wont feel the same way or he'll say 'I just want to be friends.'"

She said. "I don't know why I have these feelings, he's told me time and time again, 'open up to me' 'be with me' but I don't know why, I just can't, I just can't." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because I have this feeling that the moment that I open up and say something to him, the moment I tell him I love him, I thank him and I will love him for the rest of my life, something bad will happen. I know this, I know it like the back of my hand I can feel it in my bones, that something bad is going to happen." She said.

The therapist cocked an eye brow, "Alright, lets move on from that, now your kids you say? What of them?" She asked.

"They are actually my brothers but who knows when my mom is going to be out of treatment, if she ever is going to be out of treatment. I know they were meant to be mine ya know? My boys." She said.

She looked at her watch as she finished her fourth cigarette.

"I should go, I promised I'd see Inuyasha at one." She said.

The whole way home, the nagging feeling kept eating at her and eating at her.

When she arrived at the house, she saw a familiar car parked outside, it was her grandfather old Honda. She got out as she saw him exiting the house, stress clear on his face in his hands was elephant and cage and a bag.

"Grandpa what are you doing?" She asked.

He looked at her, pity clear on his face, "You might want to speak to Inuyasha."

She rushed up stairs when she saw Izayoi carrying out the boys.

She found Inuyasha sitting on his bed, he stood when he saw her, her bags packed all around her.

"What is this about?" She asked.

"Kagome I –" He stopped talking momentarily.

"I think we should see other people. Go our separate ways. I think this has gone to far, I think I made a mistake. I'm sorry Kagome. I'm really sorry. I wish this was better for both of us. I don't think you're my mate, I think we could still be friends if you wanted though."

He turned a sad eye on her.

Instead of doing what he thought she was going to do, instead of screaming and crying, she simply picked up her bags and left. He watched as her car pulled away, taking his heart, and his kids and his soul with her. A tear slid down his cheek. He did what was best, the doctor said he had to cut ties before it got to be too bad.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" He asked his mom, who he knew was standing In the door way.

"No – I think you did exactly the opposite. I think you made a mistake, but you'll learn." She said and turned away with tear tracks on her cheeks.

Life would never be the same for him. Would it?

* * *

><p><span>Please Read Important Notice: <span>

**First, I would like to apologize because I know now that everyone hates me. Don't worry, he will be doing some serious begging in the sequel. **

**About the sequel, I have it all written out I just need to go in and figure out details and things like that, I should say I have a 'layout' and not a complete chapter. I literally go in, clean it up, fill it out, and send it off. **

**Most importantly, I'm looking for a beta for that story! It's vastly important that I have one. Anyone interested? Private message me. **

**DUN DUN DUNNN! **

**Alright so first order of business, 'Halo' will be updated sometime with in the next two weeks if I can figure out how to pull the rest of that chapter out of my butt. **

**The epilogue will be posted tomorrow **

**Those of you who follow 'What to Expect' will be posted in about three weeks. **

**I do not own Inuyasha **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Phone call between Inuyasha and his doctor: **

"_This is Doctor Mae's office how can I assist you?" _

"_This is Inuyasha Tashio, I'm looking for the doctor, is he in? I just need a quick word." He assured. _

"_Yes just one moment, I'll click you over –" _

"_- this is Doctor Mae speaking, how can I help you ?" _

"_This is about the girl I told you about, she's going to see a therapist, I'm just looking to know what the next step In our relationship should be." His voice was eager._

"_I think Inuyasha – that it's time to cut ties. I was thinking about this, discussing it with my collegues, not using names of course, but we observed it would probably be best that you cut ties before she hurts you – and she will. She's unstable at the moment Inuyasha. She's going to get suicidal again, I'm just warning you son. Just do as I say, alright? It'll all turn out fine, If you cut ties, she might fix herself and come back in one piece." _

"…_.Are you sure" His voice was pained. _

"_Yes Inuyasha. I'm sure." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happiness is always a by-product. It is probably a matter of temperament, and for anything I know it may be glandular. But it is not something that can be demanded from life, and if you are not happy you had better stop worrying about it and see what treasures you can pluck from your own brand of unhappiness. ~Robertson Davies<strong>_

* * *

><p>"And That's why I've never trusted another Therapist, but you of course. Doctor Meyers." The woman said. Her glossy red lips ghosted over a cigarette as she inhaled and sucked the smoke into her mouth and let it out through thin nostrils.<p>

Even her nostrils were perfect.

Her therapist observed his patient heavily. Taking in her body that was lounged in a chair, her feet propped up on a foot rest. Her small feet were adorned by Christian Louboutin Calypso pumps in black in silver. Her legs were long and bare until you reached her short black high waisted skirt and white shirt with ruffles around the breasts.

Her breasts were perk and her legs were long. Her rump was firm and plump. She was attractive, wickedly attractive.

Red plump lips, smooth narrow cheeks, almond shaped eyes in two different colors, thick black eye lashes and thick black hair that fell in steep curles to her hips.

She was alluring, she was beautiful, she was rich, but she was a bitch.

That must have been her only flaw, when she opened her mouth and let you have it.

She was an author, wrote horror stories and supernatural romance under the name K Knight. Her books were on the New York Times best sellers list, but she never put her face on her books, she didn't like people knowing her directly.

She was completely untouchable.

"Because you think a therapist made the boy of your dreams break your heart? Is that what this is about?" Doctor Meyers shook his head at this one.

"No no, that's not it. It's that she told me that everything was going to be okay, Nothing was okay! It was terrible. He broke my heart, he couldn't even look at me when he left. I've never been in a relationship after that. Maybe screwed around a little, but never a relationship. " She said.

Doctor Meyers had to wonder why the girl wasn't in therapy before.

Her mother had passed away two years ago, but she wasn't sad. She kept her head up and worked through it, she's sitting on a big house in lush grass that's cut for her but she cries herself to sleep.

She's lonely.

She's a mother to two six year olds who had ADHD like you wouldn't believe. She was tough though.

She ran a hand through her lush hair and lolled her head back as she let her cigarette.

It was all his fault. It was all his fault she was in therapy! She would never be here in this crazy place if he hadn't abandoned her in her time of need.

She trusted him with her heart and he snapped it over his wrist like it was nothing. She'd never fall in love again.

Doctor Meyers watched as she stood up, her legs long and she stretched and he stood as well, holding his arm out to shake. And she did, and yanked on her D&G purse and started to the door.

He watched her walk out and approach the elevator, men's eyes turned as she walked, woman's faces went green as she walked by them, hips twisting, hair swinging, lips pouting.

He had to admit, even though she was his patient and a complete ice-hearted bitch, he had to admit.

She was _**Alluring. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Soon: Kagome, cold hearted bitch when it comes to everyone but her sons. Inuyasha looking for a woman he'd lost many years ago. When he comes to her, can he win her back? Humor, Romance and Drama. Thank's guys!<strong>

**PLEASE READ THESE YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANWSERED: **

** :**

**No, Inuyasha and Kikyo will NOT get back together. Yes, we will see a lot more Sango, Yes Inuyasha will spend the better part of 'Alluring' begging for forgivness get your groveling shoes on. **

**I do not own Inuyasha **


End file.
